Engine Sentai Go-Onger
The name for the 2008 Super Sentai series. Go-Onger features a racing/animal motif, with 5 rangers (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Black). It premiered on February 18, 2008. And it is unknown if its footage will be used for Power Rangers 2009. Characters Heroes Go-Ongers ("I've got a full tank of courage!! The highway star!! Engine Speedor") "Mach Full Force!! Go-on Red" ("The stylish, gallant safe driver!! Engine Buson") "Just Correct!! Go-on Blue" ("The charming and plucky tough girl!! Engine Bear RV") "Smile Blooming!! Go-on Yellow" ("The easygoing dreamer!! Engine Birca") "Doki Doki Delight!! Go-on Green" ("The hard boiled dispatch!! Engine Gunpherd") "Dash Dynamic!! Go-on Black" ("The giant star!! Engine Carrigator") "Pressing forward on the road of justice! Engine Sentai Go-Onger!" * First Set: These are the original Go-Ongers, appearing in episode 1. ** Sosuke Esumi / Go-on Red ** Renn Kousaka / Go-on Blue ** Saki Rouyama / Go-on Yellow * Second Set: These become Go-Ongers in episode 2 and gain their Engines in episode 4 ** Hanto Jou / Go-on Green ** Gunpei Ishihara / Go-on Black Go-on Wings "Break Limit!! Go-on Gold" "Sparkling World!! Go-on Silver" "Take Off! Go-On Wings!" The separate team from KiraKira World * Hiroto Sutou / Go-on Gold * Miu Sutou / Go-on Silver Engines Go-Onger Mecha are sentient and are fully part of the 'hero' team. *Engine-O G9- Engines 1 to 9 combined *Engine-O G8- Engines 1 to 8 combined ** Engine-O G6- Engines 1 to 6 combined *** Engine Gattai Engine-O- Engines 1 to 3 Combined- The first main robot **** Engine Speedor- a condor/sports car **** Engine Buson- a lion/bus **** Engine Bear RV- a bear/RV *** Engine Gattai GunBir-O- Engines 4 to 6 Combined- The second main robot **** Engine Birca- an orca/motorcycle **** Engine Gunpherd- a German shepherd/police car **** Engine Carrigator- an Alligator/trailer ** Engine Gattai SeiKuu-O- Engines 7 to 9 Combined- The third main robot ***Engine Toripter- a chicken/helicopter ***Engine Jetras- a tiger/fighter jet ***Engine Jumboale- a Blue whale/jumbojet *Engine Gattai Liner-O- Engines 10 to 12- The fourth main robot- upcoming train themed set of Engines who form 1 robo **Engine Rhinoessel- Javan Rhino cab **Engine Exbuless- Bull cab **Engine Kabutrain- Elephant Beetle cab Enshuu no Senshi The Enshuu no Senshi are warriors that can assume Engine form. They appear only in the movie *Engine Daishogun- a Shogun-themed Engine-O formed from the three Enshuu no Senshi **Enshuu no Senshi RetsuTaka- a warrior who can assume a black Speedor form **Enshuu no Senshi TsukiNowa- a warrior who can assume a black Bear RV form **Enshuu no Senshi ShishiNoshin- a warrior who can assume a black Buson form Allies * BOMPER - (B'orn-to '''O'uterdimension and 'M'echanic x 'P'itcrew-type 'E'ngine-support 'R'obot) the Go-Ongers' robotic adviser and mechanic Barbarian Machine Tribe Gaiarc * Gaiarc Three Ministers "The dried and broken ground! Earth Pollution Minister Yogostein!" "The air polluted black! Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas!" "The muddied and fetid water! Water Pollution Minister Kegareshia!" ** Land Pollution Minister Yogostein *** Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes (15-) ** Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas ** Water Pollution Minister Kegareshia * U-Guts * Barbaric Dohma ** Barbaric Dohma SP (Special) (15-) Barbaric Machine Beasts *Air Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Incinerator Banki (1) **Speaker Banki (6) **Lens Banki (9) **Antenna Banki (11) **Mike Banki (special) *Water Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Drainage Pipe Banki (2) **Spray Banki (4) **Gas Cylinder Banki (7) **Trigger Banki (13) **Bath Heater Banki (14) **Oil Banki (16) **Sludge Banki (special) *Earth Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Scoop Banki (3) **(Electro)magnet Banki (5) **Boring Banki (8) **Electrical Generator Banki (12) **Dynamite Banki (17) *Other Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Earth, Water, Air Special Mirror Banki (10) Other Characters Arsenal * '''Change Souls: chips that are inserted into the Go-Onger's transformation devices. *'Transformation (Henshin) Devices' ** Henshin Cellphone Go-Phone: transformation device for Red, Blue and Yellow. Looks like a normal cell-phone, with a tire adorned on the front of it. By inserting the Change Soul the rangers can transform. Also can summon the Go-Ongers' mecha. ** Henshin Brace Shift Changer: special transformation item for Green and black. Has a "gear shift" motif to it. By inserting a chip called a "Change Soul" the Go-Ongers can transform. ** Wing Trigger: special device of KiraKira World. this is transformation for Gold and Silver. Has a "wing gear" motif to it. By inserting a chip called a "KiraKira Change Soul" the rangers can transform. * Engine Parts ** Engine Souls- Mini-memory card type divices which hold the souls of the "Enjin/Engines" (Fire Gods) Can be installed into the rangers' mecha to give them life, and allow them to talk. Also can be used to activate the ranger's weapon systems. When installed into the rangers' henshin devices, a small hologram of the Engine appears. ** Engine Casts- mini forms of the Engines. Each engine soul is input into its respective Engine Cast to return an Engine to its original form for a short time. Engines cannot, however, be in their original forms for long. * Self-Changing Mantan Gun- Side-Weapon that each ranger carries. Modeled after a gas pump. Can transform from a "Rod Mode" to a "Gun Mode". It can only be used with Engine Souls put in. Go-On Gear: The weapons have as their motif, 'places used by cars'. For example, roads, bridges, highways...etc: * Super Highway Buster- Cannon formed when the Highway Buster and Junction Rifle combine. ** Highway Buster- Cannon formed from the Road Saber, Garage Launcher, and the Racing Bullet. Can fire the Racing Bullet for the finishing move. *** Road Saber- sword for Go-On Red, modeled after a road/street *** Garage Launcher- cannon for Go-On Blue, modeled after a car garage *** Racing Bullet- what may be a small handgun for Go-On Yellow, modeled after a car ** Junction Rifle- Cannon formed from the Bridge Axe and Cowl Laser. *** Bridge Axe- Axe for Go-On green, modeled after a bridge *** Cowl Laser- cannon for Go-On Black, modeled after the cowl (front piece in front of the handle) of a motorcycle * Handle Blaster: The weapon which transforms into the handle of Engine-O G6's cockpit. When using for Engine-O G6's finisher, the Blaster Soul is set in it and it transforms into a Blaster Mode which uses as a gunsight and a trigger from a Handle Mode * Wing Booster: Blaster for Go-on Gold and Silver, Formed from the henshin devices and weapons Go-On Wings use: ** Henshin Grip Wing Trigger ** Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger Engines The Go-Onger's greatest allies, the Engines, combine their Engine Souls and Engine Cast to grow to their normal size, and serve as the Go-Onger's mecha. * Engine-O G9 ** Engine-O G6 *** Engine Gattai Engine-O (Gattai Series 01-03) - The Go-onger's 1st and Main robot. It is formed from Red Engine Speedor (A hybrid between a Condor/a Sports Car), Blue Engine Bus-on (A hybrid between a Lion/a Bus), and Yellow Engine Bearrv (A hybrid between a Bear/a RV). Speedor forms the chest, head and arms. Bus-on forms the waist and legs. Bearrv forms the "Belt" area, and back. Engine-O is armed with the Go-on Sword and the V-Shield. *** Engine Gattai GunBir-O (Gattai Series 04-06) - The Go-Onger's 2nd main robot is piloted by Go-On Green and Go-On Black. A hybrid between a Trailer with a Alligator, the Carrigator forms the body, legs and head of the GunBir-O, and Birca (Green) and Gunpherd (Black) form the arms. This GunBir-O is controlled by Green and Black. ** Engine Gattai SeiKuu-O (Gattai Series 07-09) - The Go-Onger's 3th main robot is piloted by Go-On Gold and Go-On Silver. A hybrid between a whale with a jumboplane, the Jumbowhale forms the body, legs and head of the SeiKuu-O, and Toripter (Gold) and Jetoras (Silver) form the arms. This SeiKuu-O is controlled by Gold and Silver. Notes * literally translates as "Flame God." The logo for the series uses the English word "Engine" in the title instead of the romanization of the kanji as "Enjin." * is a portmanteau of the Japanese words for and . It is also related to the English words "go on."* * * comes from the Japanese phrase for . Rumors * There is going to be an Extra Hero called EngineMan, who is responsible for a power up for the team and the yet unnnamed train robo's appearance. * The train robo consists of three mecha - a bull, a rhino, and a horned beetle. Episodes Category:Sentai Season Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Over-Technology